Billy
Billy is a pup which doesn't belong to the Paw Patrol and is one between Chase's direct cousins. This pup appears for the first time in the story: Pups meet Billy. Billy was created and owned by Giulia e Alessia Dash on this site or GiuliaEAlessiaDash on DeviantArt Billy is a pup particularly unpleasant and odious. Always he boasts too much and he belevies more important of others. Chase says to him very often, but now he understood that will never change. His character is that. Spesso è aggressivo (soprattutto quando è arrabbiato) e Chase non riesce a sopportarlo soprattutto quando lui cerca di tenere Skye tutta per sé. Billy vorrebbe appunto conquistarla, senza pensare agli altri, e Chase non riesce a dirgli della propria cotta per quella piccola cucciola di Cockapoo. Da adulto non cambierà la sua personalità, ma sarà protettivo verso i suoi cuccioli e sua moglie. Nei primi due anni della sua vita, Billy ha vissuto con suo padre (anche lui non molto modesto e delle volte troppo aggressivo e maleducato) per la strada, dopo che sua madre morì a causa di una grave malattia per cui non c'era rimedio. Suo padre gli ha insegnato che se voleva avere degli amici e sopravvivere nello stesso tempo, doveva essere di carattere appunto aggressivo. Billy così ha sempre pensato che andasse bene e ha iniziato a comportarsi male fino ad allora. In seguito lui e suo padre sono stati catturati e portati al canile, sono rimasti lì per qualche mese e poi sono stati adottati da un uomo alto e senza scrupoli. Era infatti un tipo losco e cupo, che non badava molto ai suoi cani ed era anche lui offensivo e maleducato (viva la famiglia dei maleducati xD). Billy ha continuato a vivere con suo padre e il padrone in una località lontana da Adventure Bay, fino a quando non ha trovato un'altra splendida cagnolina, lasciando stare per sempre Skye (anche perché lei aveva notato tutti i suoi lati negativi). Con la sua nuova ragazza ha trovato una nuova famiglia ed ha vissuto con lei e i suoi cuccioli. Billy è un cucciolo di Pastore Tedesco come Chase, ma con dei colori differenti. Su una parte della faccia, sulla fine delle sue quattro zampe, sul petto, sulla pancia e su una parte di coda, possiede un colore giallo ocra, mentre tutto il resto del corpo è di un arancione acceso, quasi su un rosso molto chiaro. Possiede anche un ciuffo di pelo giallo scuro sulla testa. Ha occhi marroni scuro e un collare blu di pelle con una medaglietta azzurrina agganciata. Fears: Lui dice di non avere paura di niente, ma in realtà: * Teme molto le malattie. Quando le sente pronunciare o le vede, fa finta di niente, anche se dentro di sé ha paura di poterle prendere * Odia i fulmini e i tuoni del temporale Friends: *Il suo migliore amico è il padrone che gli insegnato ad essere cattivo *E' estremamente affezionato alla sua famiglia e ama passare il tempo con loro *Con Chase ha passato la sua infanzia. All'inizio erano ottimi amici ma il padre e di conseguenza il padrone, cominciarono a stressarlo perchè doveva diventare antipatico a tutti. Così lui perse l'affetto di suo cugino Stories by us: Present Day: * Pups meet Billy * Pups meet Billy (Part two) * Pups meet Billy (Part one and part two together) Future generation: Movies: * PAW Patrol in: Save Adventure Bay! Billy steals Skye to Chase.jpg|Billy steals Skye to Chase in the episode: Pups meet Billy (Part one) 14650398200021237300693.jpg New Billy- I'm proud of me.jpeg|New Billy: I'm proud of me Eh eh eh -Billy screen.png|"Eh eh eh" - Cute Billy screen Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Males Category:Male